


Awesome Sex Vol.1

by Pinkland



Series: Awesome Sex [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family With Benefits, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkland/pseuds/Pinkland





	1. ELECTRIC CUCUMBER

他偶尔会自嘲这是他的period，实话说，真的挺像。

短则两三天，长则一周，勇度反锁着船长室的门蜷在床上吹口哨。哨箭被插在一根差不多有婴儿手臂那么粗的硅胶玩具里，硅胶玩具插在他自己的屁眼里。

玩具就是直挺挺光秃秃的一根黑色棍子，他假装把它认成什么奇奇怪怪的武器才买回来的。这世道真的没话可讲，旧货摊什么都有，又小又萌的玩偶旁边就坦荡荡杵着一根连血管都做的十足逼真的肉色假鸡巴，还他妈带震动，陪他去淘货的几个船员抄起这玩意开着滥俗的黄腔笑到快蹲在地上，他过去挨个踢他们屁股，说都他妈跑来谁看着奎尔，混账玩意儿别他妈又跑了。船员又一窝蜂的跑出去逮臭小子，他拎着一堆刀枪棍棒扔到柜台上喊人结账，老板一个个摸过去算价钱，轮到那根黑漆漆的玩意儿的时候显然的迟疑了那么一小会儿，就这一瞬间勇度口型都摆好了，幸而老板并没有多嘴多舌的习性，迅速报价收钱大家一拍两散。

二十几年里他用过各种各样不怎么合理的东西熬过一次又一次的发情期，炮弹，枪托，弹匣，还有他忠实可爱的哨箭，每一样都冰冷而危险，一不注意就能让他死个身败名裂。然而发情期的半人马星人是没法思考的，性欲是他身体里的掠夺者，把所有理性赶净杀绝之后占领了高地，操控着他的手随便摸到什么棍状物就往自己屁眼里塞，抵着熟悉的敏感处反反复复的研磨着，直到性欲顺着精液一起射出体外，一遍又一遍，直到一滴都榨不出来。所以某种意义上说，该硅胶制品算是救了他一条老命的。

其实一直这样也没什么不能过的，情感需求对刀尖舔血的海盗来说太魔幻了。他当然也和其他男人一样去操各色花式的机器妓女，“老样子，两个。”他跟老鸨说。左拥右抱的进了屋，他躺在床上指挥她们——或者说，它们——放下重重的帏帐，设定一台机器进入自动模式，拆掉另一台机器的手把她圆润细长的小臂插进自己的屁眼里，仿生臂细腻温热，如果不是旁边那台自动模式的机器浪叫声太大，他可能真的会误以为操着自己的是个活生生的男人。

他是老鸨最喜欢的客人，一买买俩，走前还会给机器重置关机，最难得的是居然不内射，真不是一般的省心体贴。

他真打算这么过一辈子，但众所周知，意外必然是要发生的，且不止一次。

第一次发生在Milano号上。原本自打教会奎尔开船之后他们就不坐同一架飞船出行了，奎尔像每一个刚进入青春期的男孩子一样，对独立的渴望几乎要比肩对巨乳的渴望。但那天他们的违法犯罪行为不怎么顺利，两人一人一艘船出去，回来的时候就只剩受损的Milano号。奎尔开着船并拒绝勇度做他的副驾，说把飞船开进山洞里的老家伙别碰我的Milano，勇度气的想一箭给他扎个对穿，可忽然间就觉得眼前一花，紧接着就是血气上涌心跳加速，他赶在腿软到站不住之前落荒而逃，躲进休息舱反手锁上门，然后想起来这他妈是奎尔的船，他有的是办法把门弄开。

或许是幸运或许是不幸，他并没有机会继续去思考，这屋里的味道糟糕到让他的大脑比平时更为迅速的向性欲举手投降。天晓得一个十六岁的雄性地球人每天要花多少时间在自己的胯间操纵杆上，就比如说奎尔每天跟自己的操纵杆玩的时间如果能挪到飞船操纵杆上，多赚一倍至少是不成问题的。被脏乱差的掠夺者养大的奎尔自然是不会有什么良好的生活习惯，不知道多久没换的床单对现阶段的勇度来说基本就是浓缩催情药。

他晕头转向不知所措的时候，Milano降落在了一个陌生的小行星上。

奎尔当然觉得奇怪，以往不把自己怼出一口血不甘心的老混蛋今天一声不吭就没影了，喊了半天也不回句话，于是就近找了个宜居星球停了船下到船舱里去找人。

“操，勇度你他妈在我房间里搞什么？”奎尔四下搜寻一圈无果，最后停在自己被锁上的卧室外一脚踹在门上。

搞什么？搞他自己。

勇度当然不会去给他开门，他很忙，所以最后奎尔终于翻到钥匙打开门的时候看到的就是躺在自己穿上裤子褪了一半手里攥着个枪托捅自己屁股的勇度和悬停在自己眉心前的箭。

“我……操……”

“往前一步就吃了你。”

这类威胁占到他们平日对话的至少三分之一，可这个场景下这句话显得要多不合适有多不合适。卧室狭小逼仄的空间里他们相隔不到一臂的距离，他能清楚的看见勇度锐利的红瞳此时蒙上了一层水雾，那把破锣嗓子听起来也，怎么说，居然很性感。

事后奎尔认为，是他们半人马星人在发情期时散发出的什么乱七八糟的气氛迷惑了自己，他才会精虫上脑的说了一句，怎么吃？像你吃这把枪一样的吃？

他听见自己如此不想要命的发言，认为下一秒就会被一箭扎死，下意识的想躲却看见箭掉在地上，然后勇度伸出手勾住了他的腰带把他往床上拽，勇度疯了，他想。

“敢说出去杀了你。”

十六岁的奎尔已经长得比勇度还高那么一点儿，他们挤在狭小的床上，夹杂着喘息的威胁递进他耳朵里，气得他破口大骂：“我他妈才不会到处去说我睡了个蓝了吧唧的老混蛋。”

必须掌握主动了，奎尔想。他按住勇度正在扒自己裤子的手，翻身压在老家伙身上，拔出那把倒霉的枪随地一扔然后掏出自己刚刚抬头的鸡巴就捅了进去。

“操，你们地球人都这么小？”勇度语气里毫不遮掩的失望刺痛少年脆弱的心，奎尔用力往里顶了两下，回骂他：“闭嘴吧你，谁他妈对着你这么个老混账能硬。”当然话是这么说，性器却在又紧又湿的穴肉纠缠下迅速的膨胀起来。

“哈，这才像话。”

奎尔第一次觉得话多这么可恶，掐住勇度的脖子往床上按，“别转过来。”

“害羞吗小朋友？”

“不，”奎尔挺腰让自己埋得更深一些，刚成型的腹肌紧紧贴着勇度结实的屁股，“你的脸让我恶心。”

勇度笑出了声，连带着穴肉也一颤一颤的裹住了美味的肉棒，听见奎尔不均匀的呼吸立刻补了一句：“你要是干不到半小时我照样杀了你。”

“操。”奎尔忍无可忍，赶在勇度骂回来之前抓了个换下来没洗的T恤团了团塞住了他的嘴。

风呼啸而过。这是个百分之八九十都被沙漠覆盖的星球，虽然说是宜居星球却人迹罕至，狂风裹卷着大量的砂石击打着飞船，他们在喧嚣而摇摆不定的船舱内交配。奎尔在心里反复强调自己遭受了这该死的外星人的蛊惑，而勇度什么都没在想。


	2. HEY MAN SO LONG

见面后的第三个小时，奎尔突然对勇度说了一句好久不见。

他们在篝火旁躺着，看一大一小两颗泛着柔光的卫星和稠密的银河，宇宙旅行年鉴所言不虚，这颗星球的夜色的确是这个星系最好的。

也没有很久吧？勇度想，不是上个月还悬赏过你一次然后让人把你抓回来挨我一顿揍来着？

他张了张嘴，最后还是决定不说话。一颗流星落了下来，奎尔扭过头来看着他，伸手递给他自己的酒壶。

“喂，勇度。”

他从鼻子里发出一声轻哼算是回答，接过酒壶抿了一小口。

这样断断续续喝了很久之后，他突然听懂了奎尔那句好久不见——他们的确很久很久没有单独相处过了。

 

 

奎尔出来之前忘了给飞船加足燃料，工作（或者说，随机犯罪行为）结束之后往回飞了半截发现没油了，好巧不巧他搁浅的这颗星球遍地贴的都是他的通缉大头照，万般无奈只能喊勇度来接他。

如前所述，勇度是孤身一人来的，本来奎尔已经做好被连骂带侮辱的准备了，可勇度下了船却只是扔给他备用燃料然后满地捡树枝生起了火堆。他站在原地愣了好一会，对勇度说，“你不吼我我他妈还有点儿不习惯。”

勇度没理他，伸着手蹲在地上烤火，奎尔一瞬间有些恍惚，这星球的植被地貌和地球过于相似了，高耸入云的巨树和不远处的潺潺水声，还有偶尔一两声的鸟叫，勇度看起来就像一个很普通的带着孩子去野营的中年男人。

他甚至想提议一起去捕鱼来烤着吃，然后他就真的说了出口，再然后就是勇度脑子可能坏掉了居然同意了，再再然后就是他在河边干站着看勇度吹着口哨轻而易举的用箭扎鱼，俩人鞋都没湿，可以说根本没有成功营造一种正经捕鱼的气氛。

没有任何调味的鱼对地球人来说真的不好吃，奎尔挑挑拣拣的啃掉了鱼腹的嫩肉就觉得腻，刚想扔就被勇度瞪了。

“吃掉。”他冷着脸说。

“说真的，你们外星人对食物毫无品味。”奎尔嫌弃的倒腾着嘴里的鱼刺呸呸呸的往地上吐。

勇度突然就笑出了声，奎尔说你笑个屁，就是很难吃，他说我想起来你第一次喝汤的事了。

奎尔气得想拿鱼甩他脸，说你们这帮垃圾海盗他妈的逼我一个纯良少年喝那种反人类的玩意儿还有脸拿出来笑，勇度说那你现在不还是喝的美滋滋。

“我他妈有别的选择吗？”

“的确没有。”他想了下点了点头，然后吃掉了最后一条鱼把木棍扔进了火里，扭头一看奎尔还在跟鱼刺斗争，“你们蓝星人吃点儿东西都这么麻烦怪不得命短。”

“比起吃垃圾活五百年我宁可吃人吃的东西只活五十年。”

“随你。”勇度耸耸肩，躺下去枕着自己的胳膊，“酒还有吗。”

奎尔从怀里掏出酒壶递给他，“不多了，给我留点儿。”

 

酒喝完的时候奎尔才发现自己被套路了。

“我怎么记得不该是今天？”他皱着眉看着骑在自己身上一脸冷漠脱衣服解腰带的勇度。

“你以为我爱你爱到不远万里来给你送燃料？”一身蓝肉露了出来，在深蓝的夜空下看起来更他妈蓝，蓝皮混蛋，真的。

“你该给我发工资，说实话，这算重体力活了，”奎尔觉得肾隐隐作痛，“我们地球人身娇体弱，比不得你们这些种马。”话说到这他突然灵机一动，“对了，你没考虑过多找个人或者马来分担一下我的工作？”

“操你，闭嘴。”

是我操你，奎尔想，虽然我并不是自愿的。

然而实际上他对这段奇异的性关系并不厌恶，发情期的勇度，诚实地说，比他操过的任何一个雌性生物都更能让他爽，安全，够紧，水多，不会假装高潮，不会在事后他只想倒头睡死的时候死缠着他腻腻歪歪，不用接吻，不用违心的称赞你好美我真他妈爱你，总的来说，除了没有软绵绵胀鼓鼓的巨乳以外，勇度作为性交伙伴几乎没有任何缺点，而且他有肌肉，这玩意虽然自己也有，不过偶尔捏捏别人的还莫名其妙的很爽。奎尔列完上述 pros & cons 之后觉得自己完蛋了，彻头彻尾的。

勇度还很有自助意识，青春期过后奎尔就没有那种随时随地想到奶子就能硬的才能了，所以勇度就会很主动的帮他舔硬，就像现在。

奎尔看着天，两颗卫星的位置变了，而银河依旧。这可是银河啊，他想。

他能感觉到自己的龟头被吞进危机四伏的嘴里，勇度那口著名烂牙的厉害他是知道的，他小的时候撕不开的零食就会找勇度帮他用牙扯开，比刀还快。他想不通这口牙怎么就跟自己的老二产生关联了，世事真他妈难预料。所幸勇度除了用不上的尖牙还有用得上的舌头，中年雄性外星人的舌头并不像女孩子一样柔滑细薄，它粗砺而且厚实，直截了当的反复撩拨着最敏感有效的位置。这种口交跟飞船开动前热机的作用相仿，跟花钱从活着的或者电动的妓女那里买来的服务一模不一样。

“该你了。”勇度吐出他已经被舔硬的阴茎示意他到上面来干活。

“好累，不想动，”他撒了个谎，他只是想看银河，“麻烦你动动老腰老腿自食其力。”

“哟，终于接受我的老脸了？”

“并没有，”奎尔翻了一个白眼，“你在上面也可以转过去。”

勇度理所当然的发出熟悉的一声“哈”，抬手剔了剔牙又说，“真他妈混蛋。”

 

一般来说他们的交合会持续半个小时到四十分钟，勇度对解决性欲熟悉的不得了，而奎尔为了尊严会在心里默默给自己去过的每一个星球编写旅游指南力求能拖一秒是一秒，直到勇度掐一把他的大腿或者什么其他顺手的地方示意他可以了才能放心射出来。

奎尔看着天，给这颗星球写下宣传标语——观赏银河的最佳地点，视线顺着往下穿过银河看到几颗散乱的星星，再往下是比较小的那颗卫星，光线很柔和，再往下，是勇度扣着深红控制器的蓝色脑袋，再往下，是他起伏的背。

他是该移开视线继续看天的，可他没有。

勇度的背上有一眼扫过去数不过来的疤痕，比皮肤颜色略浅一点的疤缀在分明的肌肉上，他动起来的时候，奎尔觉得这疤痕都是活的，钻心噬骨的虫一样往他脑子里钻。我的脑子可能就是这么坏掉的，他想。

他还想到了勇度近在咫尺却看不见的正面，那里也有很多疤，其中有一道横穿整个腹部，像一个歪着嘴的坏笑。他不知道这些伤疤的故事，他不会问，勇度也永远不会讲。

他忽然就很想摸一下勇度的背，不不不，彼得奎尔，这太过了，他脑海中自己的声音喝止了自己的手。

紧紧裹住自己的穴肉迎来第一波的规律紧缩，勇度嘶哑的喘息像是叹气，奎尔知道他正在高潮，他看着他两扇肩胛中塌陷出深深的凹沟，然后看见自己的手指出现在了那里。

“别他妈摸我，”余韵未消的勇度气息不稳的骂他，“别告诉我你他妈操我操出感情了。”

“做你的梦，我他妈在伸手摸星星，你这该死的蓝皮太容易认错了。”

这借口太烂，他跟着掠夺者混了这么多年，却始终没能学会说谎。


End file.
